One Born Every Minute
by NellenRusher
Summary: One's lost before... One's an expert... One didn't expect it... One was ready to be a daddy again... James, Carlos, Logan and Kendall all meet after their children are born the same day. Dad's all together. All facing the challenges of parenting together. (Terrible summery I'm sorry!)
1. James and Ellen

**I'm not sure where I see this going but I wanted to write this down and get it out there. I am writing a chapter for each of the guys and all will have different situations but I'm not sure if I will take it on further. I plan to have a chapter where the four meet and then maybe continue into more but it depends on what everyone thinks of this first chapter and if they want to see the others. **

***James and Ellen***

* * *

"I told you they loved the sound of your voice." My wife smiled through a contraction as I drove with haste (but safely) to the hospital.  
"You often tell me Sugar. How far apart are they now?" I stole a glance pulling into the maternity ward car park.  
"5 minutes I think..." I nodded kissing her temple and rushing to her side of the car to help her walk in.

We reached the desk and saw a few nurses typing on computers. "Err... hi... I'm in labour..." the nurses looked up at us as I rubbed her contracting tummy.  
"What's your name doll?" An older looking nurse asked, her name tag reading Rebecca and I recognised her from some previous trips here.  
"Ellen Diamond, we're expecting twins..." I breathed out for my wife as she was fighting back a scream of pain.  
"This way, we're making you a private room because you've had problems before, am I correct?" We both nodded and followed after being given a wheel chair to help Ellen get to our room.  
"If I understand correctly you had a miscarriage about a year ago and also lost a baby early this pregnancy?" We nodded as we had to relive the painful past. "Everything looks healthy Baby Diamond 1 and Baby Diamond 2 are in full term and heart rates are perfectly normal we will keep a close watch on you though and press this call button if you need any assistance." She left us alone and to settle. I had already changed into a pair of scrubs as has Ellen into a gown. We were also given our patient bracelets to prove we checked in.

* * *

"Jamie, how much longer?" Ellen squeezed my hand.  
"An hour maybe more you're 8cm dilated so can't be too much longer." I kissed her and put as much love as I could into the kiss.  
"I love you." She blushed.  
"I love you too." I whispered as we faced another contraction.  
As we were getting closer and closer to the time I was getting nervous and was pacing the room. I glanced up and saw a little boy peeping in the room before running off after his name was called. "Honey, come sit down." Ellen pleaded.  
"I'm nervous, what if I'm a bad dad. We're having twins Nel." I sighed and returned to my pacing.  
"I know I'm scared too... it'll be ok. You'll be an amazing Daddy because you have got the biggest heart and you've seen how you are with Emma right? Ali told me to keep calm and you will be too James." I looked into her eyes and saw the determination we both had. We tried hard for a baby and now we have two on the way. I came and sat by her bed again taking her hand into mine. "You ok now?" I nodded as she petted my head.  
Our moment was killed by our doctor walking in. "How are you feeling? Waters broken yet?" She asked looking at my wife's private area.  
"Not yet..." She replied with a wince.  
"We'll have to break it for you maybe..." she observed.  
"Is... is there any way that James can be a little closer? Like on the bed with me?" Ellen asked shyly. The doctor pondered for a moment before checking over the monitors and Ellen's chart.  
"Well you're a high risk because of your past experiences but you seem stable and have no problems. Let me call in a second opinion but I think we can arrange something, I have an idea." She pressed the call button and the nurse Rebecca walked in.  
The two were murmuring in the back as I held tightly onto Ellen's hand as she held a death grip on me, pulling through a harsh contraction. "Ok you two, if you Ellen sit up and scoot forward in the bed. James, remove your shoes and get on the bed spreading your legs and letting Ellen relax into your chest. This will give you the best comfort and closeness." It took a while but we managed to get comfortable and Ellen snuggled deep into my chest.  
"You smell like hospital." She giggled after taking a large inhale of my scent.  
"So do you." I poked her nose and kissed the top of her head.  
"I'll be back in 10 minutes you're progressing well and it'll be any moment you'll need to start pushing." She smiled after taking final checks and left us alone again.  
"I'm not sure if I'm ready... I don't want to have them leave me. I can't protect them." Ellen whispered rubbing smooth circles over her tummy with my hands on top of hers hiding them completely from view because they're so small.  
"Nelly, you can protect them. You're their mother. They're all grown and ready to come meet us. They're longing to be held by their mummy and their super awesome daddy sing to them every night. She let out a beautiful giggle before it was cut short due to a contraction.

* * *

Within no time the doctor came back with what felt like an army of nurses. Pushing in the glass cradles and other equipment that may be necessary that I couldn't really tell what they were. "I think it's time now. I need you both to sit up and James if you're going to be there you need to bring positive energy, understand?" I nodded hastily and watched as Ellen got situated in a position to aid her with the birth.  
"Ready Honey, we're about to meet our babies finally!" I gripped onto her hands as her job started.

* * *

An hour in and we were making progress. I was comforting Ellen the best I could while she did all the work. "You're doing great, I can see the head. One big push should get the head out then one more for the shoulders and baby will be here." The doctor said to us, calmness throughout her voice.

"So close to becoming a mummy." I cooed into her ear, making her blush.  
"You're lucky I still love you after all this pain you're putting me through." She gritted out.

Even after the first initial push to get the first head out, Ellen couldn't. She started sobbing from the pain and frustration and neither of us noticed the change in the baby's heart monitors. "Ellen you have got to push harder. Babies are fighting now and we want to have them here as soon as possible." The doctor ordered and that's when Ellen started to shake uncontrollably.  
"It's going to be ok. I promise." I kept telling her, and holding her tighter to me.  
"I'm killing our babies...I'm not strong enough to do this." She cried and began to push again.  
"Keep pushing, don't stop the head is nearly here." Our doctor smiled up to us.  
"Hear that? We nearly have our first baby." I sang and I hoped it would bring courage to Ellen. I felt my hands getting crushed even more before a physical wash of relief hit her.  
"We have a head. Get these shoulders out then you have your first baby." Hearing those words sent my emotions raging. We were so close. I kissed Ellen's temple and rubbed my hands up and down her sides until she pulled them away and make me squeeze her hands.

* * *

Her body fell against mine and we both fell against the pillows from exhaustion. "You have a beautiful baby girl." The doctor said before the tiny bundle was taken away from our view.  
"I didn't hear her cry... Jamie she wasn't crying." Ellen sobbed grabbing my shirt.  
"She's ok. She's half you half me remember?" I comforted. "We need to have our second baby though." I repositioned her and me again and made sure we were all ready.  
"I can't lose another baby..." she whispered before following the instructions to push again. Both of us silently praying for our daughter.

* * *

I felt Ellen lean back again and pant a little as I moved her sweaty hair off her face. Despite her struggles we had one daughter and were moments away from our second baby arriving. I was ready to embrace parenthood. "Time again for the head. Ellen focus on this baby. Get this baby to your arms." Our doctor called and Ellen rocked forward pushing and screaming at the same time. After she relaxed a little the doctor shook her head. "Ellen, you have got to push harder, the heart rate is rapidly dropping. James I may have to ask you to leave..." She said and I looked up and shook my head.  
"I'm not leaving her side at all. That is a promise." I said helping Ellen sit up again. She sighed and instructed us to go again. This time we were successful.  
"Good job. Only the shoulders left and the afterbirth." She doctor rubbed Ellen's knee making her smile a little.  
"I love you James." I heard before she pushed again.  
"I love you too. So much Ellen, you have no idea how proud of you I am." I kissed the top of her head and down her neck and she relaxed back into me and we heard a tiny baby whimper not a massive cry but still a sound.  
"You have another daughter. Congratulations. You two need to clean up a little and we'll move you to a room to recover in." The nurse Rebecca came to us showing us the small baby before she was taken away like our first daughter.

* * *

Another nurse came and aided us and we were allowed to shower together and I helped Ellen get back into her now clean bed before we were wheeled off to the recovery rooms. I looked behind me seeing a man pacing the halls and looking scared. Before I hastily followed my wife to her new room, awaiting the arrival of our new twin girls. I was shattered but ready to meet them and wouldn't sleep until I did. I sat on the bed beside Ellen and held her close. "Jamie, I'm worried about them..." She whispered curling her fingers into my own shirt this time instead of the hospital scrubs they made me wear.  
"They're both fine. Nothing to worry about you did an amazing job. Why don't you sleep and let the time pass. I'll wake you up as soon as I hear news or they arrive." I gently made her lie down in the bed before slipping under the sheets with her.

* * *

I felt soft lips pressing delicate kisses over my face and I smiled as I slowly woke up from my slumber. "Jamie the girls are on their way. They're perfect." I heard her squeal before letting my eyes flutter open and see her excited face. She still looked exhausted but that didn't matter, she was still beautiful. I sat up pulling her up with me and she moulded to my side as the door to our room opened.  
The nurse Rebecca walked in and beamed. "You have some little angels here." She cooed handing me one baby after handing Ellen one who already had her arms stretched out for our baby girl. "James you're holding Baby Diamond 1 she gave us a small scare but she's perfect and nothing was wrong. While Ellen has Baby Diamond 2 she's slightly more vocal." She smiled at us before taking her leave.  
"We have our two baby girls..." I whispered looking down at the small bundle. Her eyes were open showing a blue that reflects Ellen's but had a blonde tuft of hair. Which neither of us had. I glanced at Ellen who had her pinky being grasped tightly by our second daughter. She too had blue eyes but had a more brownish hair but it was very light.  
"She has your lips." Ellen pecked mine and smiled. "I don't care how much pain you girls caused me, I forgive you just because you're so adorable." She cooed shuffling a little in the bed.  
I carefully sat up and grabbed a spare pillow resting it on Ellen's lap and carefully placed the baby I was holding down and Ellen followed placing the sisters together in her lap.

* * *

"Nelly, we need to name the girls..." I said as our parents left. The visiting hours were now over and soon the girls would be taken to the nursery for the night.  
"I had an idea..." She giggled. I looked at her to continue. "Well please don't laugh or say it's because I have no sleep but I really think we have Elsa and Anna..." she blushed.  
"As in Frozen?" I sat back down stroking one of my girls cheeks.  
"Yes, you were singing Let It Go when I went into labour and they even resemble them a little." I smiled the names were perfect.  
"I think I know the perfect middle names." I picked up Anna and held her close. "Elsa Beth Diamond and Anna Julia Diamond." Anna opened her eyes and made a small squeak. I glanced at Ellen and she was holding Elsa and nodding her head.  
"They're perfect. Everything about today was perfect." She smiled down at them.  
We had our girls finally. I kissed Anna's head followed by Elsa's and let a single tear slip. "Your daddy is a little emotional girls." Ellen giggled and kissed my neck slowly.  
"There's children in here..." I winked at her.  
"I still love you daddy." I blushed a little as the nurse came and took the girls for a little break for me and Ellen.

* * *

I glanced around our hospital room. It was quiet now, Ellen was sleeping and I was wide awake. It had been less than an hour since I saw my girls and I already missed them so much. I carefully untangled myself trying to avoid waking Ellen up and succeeding. I slipped out of the room and headed to the nursery to see my girls again.

* * *

**This was James. Being a daddy for the first time after problems before and stuff.  
I have Carlos' wife's name but for Logan and Kendall... I'm not to sure... so give me suggestions I would rather they be OC but I just need help xD even your own names! haha I used myself for James so yeah xD IDEAS please and let me know if you actually want to read more! Thank you! **

**Oh and my other stories are on their way! Final touches are being made and then we're off and back on track with them XD**

**~NellenRusher**


	2. Carlos and Erika

**So here is Carlos' turn to have his little miracle ;) I hope you enjoy this! It's really late here and I just wanted to get this up so I will check it in the morning and just update it if I need to make any changes. **

***Carlos and Erika***

* * *

"Julieta, darling if you want me to braid your hair you have to sit still." I smiled at my bouncing 3 year old.  
"'Los where is my left shoe?" I looked up from my braiding to see my wife staring at me attempting to take our oldest daughter to school.  
"Right foot honey." I smiled at her picking up Julieta and kissed her cheek making her giggle. "Carla! You're going to be late!" I yelled up the stairs.  
"When will my sister be here?" Erika turned to Julieta and smiled.  
"I don't know, soon I hope she's making life hard for me." Erika sighed at me as Carla stormed down the stairs.  
"I didn't have time to do lip gloss!" She pouted as I handed her, her lunch.  
"You have cute lips already; you don't need to make them sticky with gloss." I said to her and her eyes grew dark at me.  
"You don't call your 15 year old cute when you have a 3 year old and a new baby on the way… that's just uncool." Erika teased me.  
"You're both uncool." She groaned.  
"That's our job, now in the car or you'll be late. I'll see you after work later honey." Erika kissed my cheek as she left behind Carla.  
"What do you want to do today?" I asked Julieta and she shrugged. "Thanks for your help." She giggled and poked my nose.

* * *

I was cooking a spicy meal on request for my wife as she was trying to get labour on the way. We were a week late and getting anxious. Julieta was helping me as I was trying to keep an eye on the less spicy meal for her and Carla then the mega spicy one for us. Carla walked in and took Julieta from the counter and tried to take her away. "Where are you going? It's nearly time for dinner." I scolded.  
"I need her for my homework." She whined.  
"After dinner, I don't want you taking her away while your mother is resting. Help me by setting the table and then you can…" I was stopped mid-sentence by Erika calling me. "What?" I yelled back.  
"It's time!" I jumped to action shutting off the oven and giving orders to everyone.

* * *

Having stubborn children and a wife meant that they refused to go to their grandparents for the night and wanted to stay with us as it was a Friday night so we arrived at the hospital later than we would have liked to and not as relaxed too. "This hurts like a…" I put my hand over Erika's mouth before she could cuss out.  
"3 year old here baby." I reminded her as Julieta clasped onto my hand. As we were checking in another couple check in too.  
"Hello." I heard Julieta say. She's not shy at all.  
"Sorry about her, she's a little too friendly for her own good. Good luck with your bundle of joy." I said to the couple the man looked extremely nervous.  
"Thanks…" He mumbled as they were guided away. I looked to Julieta who shrugged before we followed them to our own room.

* * *

"Girls you will have to leave soon." My mother told the girls, my parents had arrived a little after we did and were going to keep an eye on the girls for us.  
"I want to stay with mummy, she's hurting." Julieta said as she sat next to Erika on her bed, Erika trying her best to not let the pain she was experiencing show.  
"Sweetie, it is going to be hard for me and I need your daddy with me and I need you and Carla to stay with nana and papa and look after them when daddy looks after me?" Erika smiled taking out the braid I did earlier and letting our daughters hair curl at her shoulders.  
"Jules we can do my homework." Carla smiled at her little sister and pulled her off the bed.  
"Good luck, we'll see you later." My father said taking the girls out and leaving me and Erika alone.  
"Ready to do this again?" I asked Erika as she held onto her belly and going through a contraction.  
"I have to be, don't I?" She joked, we were both excited for this baby as we saw ourselves as experts at the baby thing, already have been through it before and enjoying it. "She is going to make our family even more crazy." Erika smiled down at her bump.  
"In the best way possible." I smiled as our doctor came in.  
"Looks like we're nearly there, you guys should know the drill by now!" He chirped. He took us through all of our pregnancies and births so far and was trusted with us to take us to our children. He left the room to go check on his other patients and then it was just the sounds of the monitors in the room.

* * *

"I swear she is causing me more pain than Carla and Julieta together." She groaned with another contraction. They were now closer together than they were before and it was going to be within the next hour now according to our doctor.  
"It's ok. Means she is more eager to get here." I smiled letting her grip my hand tightly.  
"A little too much for my though…" Erika gritted out, lying back down into the pillows.  
"It is always worth it." I smiled kissing her temple and moving her hair away.  
"Can you braid it for me please 'Los?" Erika gave me puppy eyes and I chuckled. I picked up the bobble that was in Julieta's hair earlier and combed through my wife's hair with my fingers before starting with the braid. I heard Erika let out a contented sigh because tensing a little because of a contraction. A large group of nurses rushed past our room and Erika smiled. "They had two cradles, there's twins down the hall." I smiled and pecked her cheek.  
"We already have 2; do we want twins as well?" I joked making her slap my arm.  
"I always pictured having twin boys one day…" She smiled at her bump.  
"I thought this was our last?" I joked.  
"No… just if it happens, it happens. I love our little zoo." She giggled as the doctor came back in.  
"Looks like we're just about ready here, we're a little low on nurses as there's a high risk girl down the hall but we'll manage won't we?"  
"We're pros." I smiled.

* * *

"I take it back! I don't want twins after this!" Erika breathed out after a large push. I mopped her sweaty forehead and just ignored Erika's comments. I don't mean to be rude but while Julieta was on her way Erika told me she wanted a divorce and Carla was she was going to rip of my junk so I knew she didn't mean most of the things she says.  
"A few more to go and the new Garcia will be with us." The doctor told us from his position at Erika's privates.  
"See, we're nearly there!" I chirped. This time always gets me really excited because I know I'm moments away from becoming a daddy again and I love it. The messes, the girly dresses for the girls and all the games, it's the best part of being a stay at home dad.  
"Push!" The doctor called and Erika held back a scream as she hunched forward holding her stomach.  
"This freaking… URG CARLOS!" Erika groaned out when the contraction ended.  
"Yes?" I looked a little scared she was giving me the death glare.  
"We're going to Barbados next week, Carla can babysit." I tried my best to hold in the laugh as I realised how delusional my wife had become.  
"How about we all go to Florida or England when this new baby is a little older?" I smiled at her.  
"No, Barbados, next week. No speedo." She looked at me not a crack of smile on her face, she was serious.  
"This one should be the head Erika, just think about Barbados?" The doctor said playing along with Erika. She screamed this time and the doctor nodded his head with approval. "Just about there, just the shoulders then you'll have your baby." He smiled at us and Erika just got her game face back as if she was playing one of our late night chubby bunny battles.  
"We're so close baby!" I smiled kissing her temple.

* * *

A physical relief flushed over Erika as a tiny scream was emitted through the room. I walked round and saw our little baby in the doctor's arms. "We have a girl." I smiled wide and watched as she was taken round to Erika.  
"Hi baby… my you're a screamer." Erika giggled as our new addition grasped onto her pinky finger tightly.  
"Why are you so sad baby girl?" I cooed stroking her little cheek which was still covered in the gunky stuff.  
"We'll just get her cleaned up for you, do you have an outfit for her?" A nurse asked taking her away from Erika.  
"Our daughter took it with her, I'll grab it, we'll dress her in a bit." I said kissing Erika and going to the waiting room knowing that Carla and Julieta would have made my parents keep them there until the new baby was born. It was gone 11 so I would prefer that they're both in bed but with the excitement going on I'll let it slip just tonight. I walked into the waiting room seeing Carla on my iPad and Julieta talking to my dad about something that involved large hand gestures. I cough lightly to get their attention and they all look up.  
"So?" Carla says.  
"You have a little sister." I smiled as Julieta ran at me and I picked her up and Carla came too.  
"Can we meet her now?" My mother asked.  
"I think in the morning will be the best, these little ladies need to go sleep." I smiled seeing Julieta yawn and rest her head on my shoulder.  
"I'm not tired…" Carla moaned.  
"Those bags under your eyes tell me otherwise." Carla pouted.  
"Please? I'll go sleep as soon as I see her!" Julieta begged. I sighed and looked towards my parents.  
"I think they're too anxious to wait until the morning." I agreed and took my family to our new room which was ours just for the night because it was too late to go home.

* * *

Erika was standing by the bed in a onesie dressing our new baby girl. "Mummy!" Julieta half-heartedly shouted.  
"Hey baby." She smiled over to us as I led them to the bed where our tiny new addition was now dressed in a little pink onesie with piglet on the front and a tiny white hat with little ears on top.  
"I'm not a baby, she is." Julieta pointed making us all giggle.  
"Can I hold her mum?" Carla asked standing next to Erika looking scared as she was so close to the baby.  
"Sit down and I'll give her to you." Erika smiled and placed a wriggling baby into our teenager's hands.  
"She's small than Jules was." She giggled making faces at the new baby.  
"I wanna see Eva." Julieta said.  
"Honey what did you call her?" I asked her.  
"Eva." She said. "I named her. 'Cause you didn't." Erika smiled.  
"Yes you did. I think that means it's only fair if Carla picks her middle name." Carla stared intensely into the brown eyes of the new Garcia thinking.  
"Eva Savanah Garcia, yeah that's her name… see she likes it." Carla smiled as Eva poked her tongue out.  
"It's beautiful girls." I said letting Julieta down so she could see Eva before they went home for the night.  
"Alright girlies, time to go home we have a lot of phone calls to make in the morning to tell family about Eva and I think we need to let you mum and dad bond with her tonight." My dad said scooping up Julieta and my mum stroking Eva's cheeks now she was in my arms.  
"Thanks mum, I'll see you tomorrow." I kissed her cheek and gave my dad a one armed hug before they said goodbye to Erika and left making sure the girls were leaving too.

* * *

I had tucked in Eva after her first meal into her cradle before she was taken to the nursery for the night and I was holding Erika in my arms as she lazily traced her fingers along the script on my bicep. "You should get one for the girls…" She said dreamily.  
"Another tattoo?" I asked her.  
"Hmm… just a small one just as a small symbol." Erika hummed. I liked that idea a little so I would think about it.  
"Sounds like it could be nice." I smiled pulling her closer to me. "How are you feeling?" I kissed her softly on the lips before her reply came out.  
"Been better 'Los. It was worth it. We got little Eva." She smiled up at me. "I didn't mean it about leaving her to go to Barbados, I mean it would be nice but maybe London with all the girls would be a good idea too." She smiled as her eyes started to droop a little.  
"Yeah that does sound good, when Eva is old enough though." I said and Erika nodded with her eyes closed. "I'm just going to see her, you sleep I'll be back soon. I love you." I kissed her cheek and slipped out of the bed.  
"I love you too and don't be too long…" She sighed snuggling deep into the pillow since I had moved away from her.

* * *

I blew her a kiss and left the room heading down the corridor seeing someone else heading down too with a sleeping boy in his arms. "Hey do you know where the nursery is?" He called to me.  
"Yeah it's just down the hall…" I said as he ran to catch up with me.  
"Thanks, I'm Kendall." He smiled extending his hand to me.  
"Carlos." I shook his hand as we walked on to the nursery.

* * *

**I hope you liked Carlos and his family! :p I got a few suggestions for Kendall and Logan but it would be cool to have some more xD and tell me if you want this to go onto the whole parenting side too or just end it after the babies are born? **

**Don't forget to check out my twitter too /NellenRusher I will post tweets about my updates there! **

**Thanks for reading, until next time ~NellenRusher **


End file.
